Maximum Ride Fanfic
by Chrissy223
Summary: i wrote a fanfic! you liek? r&R?


So I got this epic ida for a new stori and i hop eyou all liek it. :)

* * *

Hai, my name is aurora Skylar Meegan Tamika Ray. i'm not liek you all, i am only 98% hooman. that other 2 persent? THAt is hawk dna. Yeah, that's right. I am part bird. cool, right? well, i was created by mad scientists, who are really, really crazy, okay? They're, like, insane. I only know of six others like me, they are the 1s that freed me. i was being held underground in the sewers of this town called New york, and then the six bird kids broke me out. it was amazing, cing other people liek me. i don't know there names, but i'm always looking for them, hopeing to see dem again. there was one, who had black hair and dark eyes that i instantly fell in love with.

well, that was how this all started. Ive always ben looking for tem. they are my idolls, and i know dat they are out there somewhere.

then, 1 day, i came upon this small howse in dis small town in Arizona. i had been walking for days, and i had a long cut down my arm, so i decided to ask for help. I walked up to the door and knocked gently.

it swung open and a girl with brown hair, brown is, nad whereing a dark navy blue cami and jeans, glared at me. i flinched slightly at her look but stood up definantly and looked at her with a hard stair.

"hu r u nd wat do u wnt?" she snarled. i rolled my eyes, dis is how it always is. Ppl are threatened by my natural beauty and dey instantly hate me! i just don't get it...

"i'm hurt, can you help?" i asked kindly, showing her the long gash on my arm. i new that i had wreckignized her from somewhere, but i didn't sya nething as she lead me into da house. she shoved me down the hall ruffly and pushed me down onto a chair in da kitchen.

"yo! iggy! get your ass in her!" she yelled, then glared at me and left the room. i heard her and this 'iggy' fellow talk a bit in the hall and then he walked in.

"hi, i guess you're the injured one?" he asked. i nodded and looked up at him. He was really Pale and had beautiful bleu eyes. his reddish hair was hanigng in front of his face and he wasn't wearing a shirt, so i could see his sexy muscly chest. he smirked when he saw me staring at him and grabbed a first aid kit thing.

"So...howd you get htis?" he asked, bandaging up my arm. i shrugged.

"I tripped." i lied smoothly. I didn't want to tel him abut the erasers and flyboys that had been tatackign me. he'd think I was insane. i flipped my golden blonde hair over my shoulder and and lookeddown at my shredded clothes. my aeropostale top had been torn asd di my jeans. I blushed hwen I noticed one of the tears was right on my boob. iggy followed my gazeand smirked more when he saw the tear. i cursed at myself for not putting a beter bra on and ignored it.

"why don't we get you sum new cloths. I'm sure maxs stuff wood fit you." he left the room momentarily before coming back with more clothes. he left the room oncce again as i changed, though i think i saw himm sneeking a peek ffrom the doorway.

i looked down at the horrdi cloths he had gave me. the light blue cami was tight on my chest, seeing as I was very well endowed, and the pants were too loose, beccause i was very thin from running around a lot.

Igy walked back in and looked me up and down.

"you no, u r kinda hott." he told me, putting hsi hands on my waist. i blushed at his compliment and said, "i coudl say the same about you."

he laughed and leaned down to kiss me out of knowhere.

this wasn't the firsttime something liek this happened. last spring, iwas raped.

iggy's hands traveled up from my waist and grabbed my boobs, and that's when i pushe dhim off.

"DONT TOUCH ME LIEK DAT MAN-HORE!" i shouted and turned nad ran down the hall. I raced into the nearest room.

i looked around and found that it was dark so i turned on the lightand in the corner i saw an emo boy sitting there nd he had a knife in one hand and he was cutting the opposite wrist. "wat r u doing?!" I shouted.

"i'm emo and i want to die and shit so leave me alone!" he yelled. he cotinued cuttin himself and then i tackled him and threw da nife acfross the room.

"YOU IDOT! STOP!" i shouted. then, IT happened...

* * *

Ooh, cliff hanger...


End file.
